tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Misaki Hughes
'''Ashley Misaki Hughes '''is a character created by Ashley Espeon, a member of The Sonic Factory. Ashley is a very bright, albeit dense, girl that loves to help others and to explore, create, and live live as much as she can. Appearance Body Ashley is somewhat average for her age and species, being slightly taller than most furries and slightly heavier as well. Lean, well toned, but not overly muscular, many would go as far as calling her a bit scrawny. She has four tails which is a bit strange since almost no one has multiple tails and even moreso since Espeon tails fork at the end. This is the reason Flare always calls her a mutant. She also sports a pair of pink feathered wings which allow for short-distance flight, the muscles in them not being nearly as developed as if they had been there her entire life. Face Ashley’s face is average-looking as far as beauty. She has green eyes, and sports a pair of square-ish glasses that cover the entire eye. She has relatively sharp features, only having a small amount of actual fat tissue distributed to curve out her angles. Personality To people she has never met before, Ashley is a very warm and sociable person. She seems to easily make friends and has an even easier time keeping them. While for the most part, this is true, she also is quite cynical, and will mentally bemoan any contact with people she does not like, or who do not treat her friends well. Background Birth Ashley was born to a human couple, one being the other's Whitelighter, a sort of guardian angel for magic practitioners, though when she was born, she was a he. For the first fours years of his life, Tyler, (for that's the name that Ashley would choose as a male fox), was happy and lived a carefree, if sheltered, life. Upon reaching four years old, his parents abandoned him in Station Square, praying to their gods that he would find a happy home that he could be safe in. Adoption Tyler was found several days later by a grey, brown-haired fox named Mark who was living in an apartment in Station Square as he attended an arts college. The two males felt an instant connection to each other, though Tyler was far too young to realize what this could have meant back then. Mark spent several days attempting to track down Tyler's parents, though he eventually gave up and adopted the boy as his own son. For several months, the two spent that time getting to know each other and developing their parent-child bond. School Life Tyler was enrolled in school at age five, though he managed to skip several grades thanks to an amazing ability to remember almost any text-based information given to him. Tyler managed to graduate High School at the age of fourteen having skipped so many grades thanks to an increased test-taking ability. Later he would find out this was due to him being part Whitelighter. Graduation and Traveling After Tyler had graduated, he spent his days with Mark, the two having an extremely close bond by this point. Mark taught Tyler how to fight with a staff. One day, Tyler was walking around the city by himself, as Mark was out, and spotted a cyan gem laying in the street. Nobody seemed to be paying it much attention and it looked beautiful to the boy, so he picked it up, shoved it into the front-bottom pocket of his cargo pants and set off for home. Once home, he made a wish on the gem, thinking it to be a good-luck charm, to be able to start over and have a second chance to make Mark even more proud. By this time, Tyler had been in numerous fights and Mark had told him that he was disappointed which devastated the boy. He set the gem on his nightstand, and, after he had gone to sleep, began to glow. His features were changed to that of a black three-tailed fox with red eyes. The next day, Mark pulled him aside and told him that they were to part ways in opposite directions from the city. Tyler, not wanting to disappoint his father again, followed his instructions and began his life on the road. He then spent the next few years traveling, doing whatever kind deeds he could for people. He then ran into his to-be mate, Tara after also meeting with a Guardwolf named Deefinix and helping to fight off a demon named Sin, an angry hedgehog named Flare, and a psychopath named Cookik. Home Life Tyler and Tara built a house to live in, several miles away from Station Square on the edge of a large forest. They lived happily together for quite a number of years, adventuring every so-often. They also built an addition to the house after meeting Aero Arc, who became fast friends with Tyler, the two sharing many interests. Transgendered/Whispers and Rumors A year or so went by from the time Tyler met Aero and became friends with him that he began to feel increasingly uneasy. He became increasingly introverted, as well. He was browsing the internet one day and found a website about transgendered people and their feelings. Realizing that this explained his discomfort and why he felt so insecure in his own skin, he decided that he was to become a female so that he could finally be free to be himself. He came out to Aero and Tara and was happy to find they were very supportive of his change. A mishap happened with an orb he was going to use that hit Aero and transformed his friend into a female. They spent a few days with Aero as a female as well as Tyler becoming Ashley. Unfortunately, this was somewhat dampened by rumors of a city closest to Hell, something that Ashley was compelled to research and visit, deciding that she was going to cast a glamour on herself to appear male once more so that the people of Meridus would not mess with her or Tara. Meridus Having heard the tales from her whitelighter co-workers as well as rumors, Ashley decided to visit the City Closest to Hell and investigate the source of its impossible aura of evil. When entering the city, both Ashley and Tara felt the evil of the city as a palpable feeling, and something more, as if something sentient was guiding the city to chaos and destruction. There they also met Fisk "Clockwork" Arlatto, a member of a rare race called Asgardians. Tara was also murdered in Meridus and subsequently maltreated and raped by the doctor Walter Hess. This led Ashley to a murderous rage unlocking her psychic abilities and allowing Tara's training to fill her own mind, stripping the doctor's skin off of his muslces and setting his tender body in a vat of salt until Hess died a painful and horrid death. Ashley walked the halls of Meridus Hospital as they slowly revealed themselves as she passed them to be evil and infested with ghouls, evil spirits of murderers, rapists, and tortured souls, tortured beyond sanity. This was also the place she discovered Fisk as being a sharesoul, a being with multiple souls in one body. During a fight on the top floor of the hospital, her glamour wore off and allowed Fisk to view her true form, that of a female espeon. After the events in the hospital, Tara made her presence in Ashley's mind known, revealing that the link between the two had allowed Tara's soul to escape into Ashley, thus letting Tara stay alive in a sense. Ashley and Fisk also started dating at this point, Tara grudgingly approving of the union. Weapons Staff-Blade Ashley's Weapon of choice. This weapon is comprised of a 4 ft long cherry staff with a curved metal blade at each end. This weapon has been by Ashley's side since she started traveling at age fourteen. Tara's Agiel This weapon was inherited from her dead partner/girlfriend, Tara. With a single swipe of it, this thin leather rod has the ability to break bones or create large gashes on its victim. When held by its wielder, they feel the pain of its use as if it was being used against their hand. Abilities Orbing One of many abilities bestowed upon Ashley upon the discovery of being half Whitelighter. This ability allows a Whitelighter to disappear in a shower of blue sparks called 'orbs,' reappearing in their desired destination, be it two feet away or across the world. This method of transportation is quasi-instantaneous. This ability was first used by Ashley when she was fighting Flare, using it to dodge what would have been a fatal attack. Psychokinesis The ability to lift or control objects with one's mind. When focused enough, Ashley is able to use the stereotypical form of psychokinesis; lifting or using objects without touching them. This ability was first displayed when she found Tara's lifeless body and a pantsless Walter Hess after he raped her corpse. Aerokinesis The ability to manipulate the wind and air currents around a person. This was long the only power that Ashley knew she could use. For a very long time she was inexperienced with wielding this power, only able to create a weak cutting attack with it, a blunt sort of 'air punch,' and otherwise very rudimentary attacks and abilities derived from these uses. Mental Link Ashley has the ability to extend her consciousness and communicate with others around her using this form of telepathy. Not only can words be exchanged with this link, but images and even feelings can also be shared. First taught to her by one of her co-workers, she had since linked with Tara and Aero, Tara's being a permanent connection, while Aero's was situational. Character Art Designs Maelokunne Ashley Espeon.png|Ashley in her daily outfit, the gear representing her connection to her boyfriend, Fisk "Clockwork" Arlatto. ME-COLOR-FULL.png|Ashley drawn in a different style, showcasing more of her face. FursonaDrawing2_0_Digital.png|Early concept for Ashey's Character Design tyleravi2.jpg|Ashley; Male forme/previous forme Ashie.png|Ashley, current form Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Chaotic Good